Tough Training
by A Wild Lucario
Summary: A Dewott named Dai has been training hard for his trainer. He tries to relax and his best friend, a Umbreon named Miyuki, comes to help. Rated M for sex scenes  aka "lemon"  straight fiction m/f


**Made as a gift to my friend known as Kyanto. I hope you like it, bud!**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Dai and Miyuki both belong to Kyanto.**

It's my time.

The yellow beam of light sped towards me, straight towards my face. I had to react fast but I hesitated. How was I supposed to move? Do I jump? Do I duck? Do I dodge to the side?

I waited too long, my time had gone and the beam slammed right at me, smashing against my face. The impact pushed me to the back of the room, hitting the far wall. The funny thing is that I didn't feel a single thing at first, but it was only when the beam finally vanished that my nerves in my face told me that I was in pain.

"No, no, no! That's not how we dodge, Dai!" shouted my trainer at me. I managed to turn my burnt face over to look at him. He was squatting down on his two legs, as if in some sort of stance. "Remember: we duck and roll! Always duck and roll!" As he was telling me this, he tried to imitate the motion of ducking and rolling to the side without doing to actual move.

I tried to nod my head at him, but the pain on my face had increased tenfold. Simply nodding made me stumble forward a bit.

My opponent, a large Bayleef named Ken, stood on the other side of the room. He swung the huge leaf on his head back around to its original position, eying me as he did so.

Why did my trainer even set this up for me? I'm a Dewott, a water type Pokemon, and Ken is a grass type. Obviously Ken is going to just completely dominate me on the field, but my trainer insisted that I do my training with Ken for today.

Eh, he just wants me to stay away from Miyuki.

"Attack now, Dai! He has to recharge!"

I tried to shake the pain off of my face and got back into my stance, shifting my weight evenly between my two feet. I clenched my paws and sprinted forward, towards Ken. The plan was to smash a couple fists into his head since my water attacks wouldn't do much to him, but of course something had to happen.

"You waited too long!" shouted out my trainer.

I made the mistake of looking over at my trainer as he said that. All that ended up doing is giving Ken a very large opening. . .and he easily took it.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the floor, leaning my swore back against the wall behind me.<p>

Holy crap did I hurt. My face was still swore, my back felt like it had a thousand needles in it, and my neck refused to move without screaming in pain.

"You alright?"

I looked up to see Ken standing high above me. Of course, he looked completely fine. After all I managed to maybe get a hit or two on him, both of which were water moves.

I nodded my head, groaning in pain of that simple motion. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ken, leaning his head downwards to be level with mine. I swatted it away, trying to let him know I'm not in the mood.

Ken didn't say anything after that. I relaxed my neck and just stared at the ground for a bit, trying to wait for my body to finally numb itself down.

"Hey, you alright?"

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I just told you that I'm fine. Please just-"

I heard someone clear their throat while I was talking. Suddenly I knew who I was really talking to and looked up, ignoring the pain in my neck. I now looked at an Umbreon, but not just any Umbreon. . .

"Miyuki!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you!"

She flicked her tail and tossed her head, looking away from me. "Oh yeah, sure you didn't. Just because you don't train with me anymore you think that we cant talk to each other anymore?"

I blushed and shook my paws in front of me. "No, no, no! I didn't say that at all! I just thought you were someone else!" I tried to stand back up, but as soon as I moved my back, a sharp shock of pain shot up my spine. I yelped softly, trying not to yell out in pain in front of Miyuki.

But it didn't work very well. She could see that I was in pain from my last training session.

"Are you okay, Dai?" she asked me, her annoyance quickly vanishing. "I heard that your practice match was pretty harsh."

I shook my head, trying to be cool in front of her. I could never let myself look weak in front of Miyuki. "Nah, I'll be fine. Ken just got my back pretty good, but it's nothing I can't handle." I tried to smile, but even that hurt a bit.

"Sure. . .'nothing you can't handle'," she repeated, seeing how much in pain I was truly in. "Here, Dai, let me help you."

"No, no, no! Really, I'm fine!"

Truth be told I did not feel fine at all. My back was killing me along with the rest of my body, but I just could not let myself look so pathetic in front of Miyuki. I needed to be strong for her. . .

Me and Miyuki have known each other for as long as I can remember. Originally we were simple sparring partners. Our trainer thought we were a perfect match-up for gaining agility and strength.

That's how we were when we were little, but now. . .I don't know. . .I just always want to. . .look good in front of her, I guess. If I'm around anyone else, even my own trainer, I could care less of how I look or act. But whenever I find out Miyuki is coming over, I find myself panicking and trying to smooth out my fur and my whiskers. I freak out every time I do that, though, and that probably causes me to look even worse than I did before. . .but then Miyuki would just give me that smile of hers and giggle at me.

There's just something about her smile that just. . .gives me Butterfrees in my stomach. It's almost an addiction for me at times, I just have to see that smile of hers at least once a day. I don't know why I feel this way around her. . .but I just do.

And right now I'm freaking out that I might look weak in front of her. I wont get that smile from her if I keep sitting here moaning in pain.

"You sure don't look fine," Miyuki said. I was afraid that she would say that. "Here let me help you out, Dai."

I let out a sigh and looked up at her. Her red eyes just shined out, almost like the full moon at night. I sighed again and softly nodded my head, giving in.

"Alright," I said. "What can you do?"

"Lay down on your belly and try to relax."

Wincing in pain, I moved away from the wall and laid myself onto the floor, stomach down. Miyuki walked over to the side of me, then suddenly I felt two paws pressing against my back. A shot of pain quickly erupted as soon as there was contact, but before I could even yell out in pain, there was a loud pop coming from my back. Just as quickly as sound itself, the pain in my back went away.

"Ah! Ah. . .aahhh," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. "How. . .how did you do that?"

She hummed on top of me, pressing and releasing her soft paws on my back. "Well while you were off getting beat to a pulp, I was working with Chancy."

I was about to say something, but another pop echoed from my back, sending even more relief to my body. "Ooh. . .With Chancy? That nursing Pokemon?"

"Yup. The trainer wanted me to learn a bit about basic anatomy."

That surprised me.

"Wait. . .really?" I asked, trying to turn my head to look up at her, but was quickly reminded that I hurt there too. Miyuki is an Umbreon, they hardly have any healing abilities if any at all.

"I know, surprised me too," Miyuki said. "I guess our trainer just wants everyone to be not only good at what they are naturally good at, but also things that they usually wouldn't do. For example: a certain water guy against a grass guy."

I blushed at that and just laid my head down, ashamed at myself for being so beaten.

I guess she saw my shame in my face. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It was just a practice match, nothing else, Dai."

"I know, I know. . .it's just. . ."

Miyuki stopped her massaging. "Just what?"

"N-nothing. It was something stupid, just forget about it," I said.

Miyuki leaned down towards my ear. I don't know why, but she started to whisper in my ear, "Nothing you say is stupid. . ."

I blushed at that. Maybe the truth wasn't stupid, but I felt like I shouldn't tell her. . .at least not yet. I was scared that. . .I don't know, that she might. . .over-react or something. I just keep thinking that something bad will happen if I tell her what I was thinking.

So I just didn't say anything. I just laid there speechless, hoping that she would somehow understand on her own and will stop asking me.

But she surprised me.

Instead of demanding an answer from me, she stepped over my body and laid herself down on my back. Then from there, she softly licked the back of my ear.

Oh man, I thought I was going to feint right there! Miyuki's body was just so warm against my back and how she cuddled me from this position just felt so. . .right.

"Uh. . .Miyuki? What are you doing?" I asked, blushing as she laid there.

I felt her rub her soft head against the back of my neck (which no longer hurt to my surprise) and hummed in her throat. "I'm just. . .enjoying your warmth right now. It's been a long day for me."

As much as I loved being this close to her. . .it was just making me far too nervous. I wiggled around a bit beneath her, but what exactly I was trying to do I didn't even know.

"Don't move," Miyuki complained, repositioning herself on top of me.

I wanted to find some kinda of excuse to get her off of me. One: it was making me super nervous, and two: she was killing my neck!

So, I decided to use the second one.

"Ah, stop, stop! My neck. . ."

I was hoping that she would get off of me if she heard that she was hurting me, but instead she. . .she leaned towards my neck and. . .well, I couldn't believe it, but she was kissing the back of my neck! Oh and how good it felt! Chancy must have been one hell of a teacher if she taught Miyuki this.

The pain in my neck quickly vanished and was replaced with pure pleasure. Miyuki's maw just knew every corner of my neck and her tongue was the perfect masseuse. She was just. . .amazing. I couldn't help but to let out a soft moan of pleasure as that sensation spread through my neck.

She continued her massaging for awhile, then finally stopped. Miyuki nudged the side of my face and asked me, "How do you feel now?"

It took me a few seconds to respond, "Much. . .much better. Thank you."

Miyuki smiled and got off of my back. She leaned her head back down and licked my cheek, then turned and started to walk away.

Wait she was walking away? No, that felt too good to just stop right there! Plus I probably looked weak and pathetic just laying there letting her do all the work like that, so I had to find a way to either repay her or earn back my manhood!

So I quickly got up and called out to Miyuki, trying to get her attention. It worked and she turned back around, but then she froze in place as her red eyes looked at me. At first I was completely lost at what made her stop and stare like that. . .but then I looked down and understood.

Miyuki was doing a great job with that massage. . .probably even too good of a job. Throughout the sensation of her doing that to me, I must've gotten a little too excited. . .

For both me and Miyuki were both looking at the long and hard member that hung out from between my legs.

I quickly blushed from this realization and tried to cover it up with my paws. How could I let myself get this way? I can't let this happen in front of Miyuki, but now I have! Now she'll think that I'm some kind of pervert or something. She will never want to talk to me again!

She will. . .never want to smile at me again. . .

I was about to turn away and high-tail it out of there, but as soon as my body moved, Miyuki said something.

"Wait!" she called, holding up one of her black paws.

I paused. I couldn't let myself look at her. . .I could not look into those beautiful eyes after she had just seen this. So, I just let my eyes fall on the floor, as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

Miyuki walked up to me, much to my surprise. I only knew this because I could hear her footsteps, for I kept my eyes on the ground.

I felt something poke at my cheek and I looked up. . .

Miyuki pushed her head forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked in awe of this for it was all sudden, but her tender lips somehow relaxed me. . .and I could not help myself but to give in and return such a wonderful kiss.

We stayed there for what felt like forever, just loving the feeling of this sensation. Finally, I pulled away from the kiss. For a few seconds I was at lost for words and I ended up mumbling random nonsense to Myuki, so she laid a paw on my mouth.

Giggling softly, she said, "I know, Dai. Don't think for a second that I did not know about your attraction for me."

My eyes grew wide and I grabbed her paw to pull it off of my mouth. "Wait. . .you knew? For how long?"

It took her about a second to think of her answer. "Well. . .ever since you started acting weird whenever we would spar. I always had a suspicion, but when I saw that little 'friend' of yours and I knew it was for a fact."

I blushed deeply when she said that. I looked down at my "friend" and saw that it was still there, long and hard as ever. Miyuki followed my gaze and smiled, nudging me with her black muzzle.

"I can help you with that too. . .if you want."

My face must have turned from blue to flat out red. Was she offering what I think she was offering? I should have done the right thing and told her no, but somehow my mouth went faster than my head because I said, "Please?"

Again she gave me that beautiful smile of hers and nodded her head. "Okay, I can do that."

With her paw, she pushed me back until I sat down on my bottom. Then, she walked up closer to me and laid down on my lap. Her head was right next to my member, so she just leaned her head against it and rubbed her soft furry cheek against it. I let out a quiet gasp as soon as i felt her touch me there. . .oh I was looking forward to the rest!

Miyuki placed a paw on the other side of my manhood and let her tongue slide out to softly lick my length. Her red eyes were half way opened and they looked up at me as she coated my length with her saliva. Again I let out a gasp as soon as I felt her tongue make contact and with each lick I let out a heavy breath. The feeling was unbelievable!

I could hear her giggle softly as she heard my moans. Miyuki licked at me a few more times, then she trailed her pink tongue up to the head of my member and slid it in her mouth. This time my gasp was heavy and sharp. Her mouth was so warm and so moist that it was like my penis was in a hot tub! Miyuki's beautiful Umbreon head even started to bob up and down over my member, giving me the greatest amount of pleasure!

Her head went lower and lower. . .but then her head started to shake. It took me a moment to realize that she was gagging and I quickly pushed her off of me.

"Hey! Be careful, Miyuki! I don't want you to hurt yourself," I said, worried that she already did hurt herself.

She gulped and took a few deep breaths. After that she looked back up at me and nodded. "Okay. . .I guess I thought I could do it."

I shook my head and leaned up, moving closer to those red eyes of hers. "Hey, you are doing great. Don't think you are not."

Miyuki nodded and looked up at me, leaning in to peck a small kiss on my lips. "Thank you. . .are you ready?"

I paused, not sure what was going on. "Ready for what?" I asked.

The beautiful Umbreon giggled and took a few steps back away from me. From there, she turned herself around and lifted her tail up. I gasped at the sight that she was giving me. . .and quickly realized what she was asking from before. The thought of it made my member throb and twitch.

"Are you ready?" she repeated, looking back at me from her stance.

I gulped and nodded, getting up to my feet. I walked over to her from behind and once I was close enough I grabbed her sides with my paws. My pulsing penis was just begging to enter her pink flower as I slowly rubbed it against the slit. Miyuki moaned softly as she felt my teasing, preparing herself for entry.

"I'm ready," I said. "Are you sure about this, Miyuki?"

Her answer came with a quick nod. "Yes, please. I want this. . .just from you."

I blushed from that and nodded my head. I aimed the head of my penis at her entrance. . .then softly pushed it inside.

As soon as I went in, we both yelled out a moan in union. We were now connected. . .we were now one. . .and it felt so good.

I grabbed her sides again to help me push in the rest of my length. Each inch of me felt like it was grabbing by some muscular, moist hand, and the hand had quite a grip! I know I was her first because her walls just clamped down over my like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh. . .Miyuki. . .you're so. . .tight!" I said between breaths, still slowly pushing myself in.

Miyuki tried to say something back to me, but she was moaning the whole time. Her words came out disoriented from her pleasure.

I continued in until my hips finally touched her rear. I stopped there for a second, pushing her tail out of my face so I could breathe. Then from there, I slowly pulled myself out of her, but not all the way out. Only the very tip of my head stayed in, and once that was so, I pushed right back in. As I did this, I was rewarded with a great moan from the Umbreon. She was enjoying it just as much as I was.

So I continued with that pattern, but each time I pushed myself back in, the faster and harder I went. My loving movements quickly turned into humps and my humps quickly turned into thrusts. After some time, I was pounding inside of her, gripping onto her sides and her tail to help me push in.

Miyuki's tongue rolled out of her mouth as I sped up. She leaned herself down, trying to put all of her weight onto her front paws to not fall over. Her moans were music to my ears, telling me that I was doing something she liked.

Then I felt something. It was building up like a volcano about to erupt. Like a tsunami about to release it's power.

"Ah! Miyuki. . .I'm about to. . .I don't know if I can. . .last much longer!" I shouted, not stopping my thrusting.

She nodded and looked back at me. It looked like she was about to say something, but then her eyes clenched down and she let out the loudest moan I had ever heard. Just as she was doing that, I suddenly felt her insides clamp down tightly over my member, refusing to let go. . .and juice began to gush out of her. She had just came!

Now that sent me overboard. With one more cry I slammed my hips onto her rear and held her close as I shot my warm seed inside of her body. Oh there are no words that could describe that feeling. Her juices combined with my seed all swirling around. . .some of it even oozing out onto the ground beneath us.

I felt my legs tremble and give out, making me fall over Miyuki. She just fell down to her belly as I fell down on top of her, our love juices coating our fur.

It took us some time for either of us to talk, for both of us were breathing heavily from all of the work. Finally, not pulling myself out of her yet, I leaned my mouth up to Miyuki's black ear and whispered, "I love you, my Miyuki. . ."

She turned her head up to try to look up at me. . .and gave me that wonderful smile of hers. "I love you too, my Dai. . ."

"My mate. . ."

* * *

><p>The Pokemon trainer walked through the hallway. He had been hearing these awful sounds coming from one of the training rooms and wanted to find out where exactly they were coming from. Each room he passed by he would open, but would see no one in them.<p>

Finally, he came across the room that the trainer swore he left his Dewott in. . .and opened it.

"Aw! You have got to be kidding me!" the trainer shouted.

There was no one in the room, but there was a huge puddle.

"Oh man. . .please let that be pee. . ."


End file.
